


Краешек мира

by fandomCredenceBarebones2018



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 07:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16057964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomCredenceBarebones2018/pseuds/fandomCredenceBarebones2018
Summary: Ньют и его ассистент Криденс собираются в новую экспедицию, и на этот раз к ним присоединяется Тина.





	Краешек мира

**Author's Note:**

> AU по отношению к сиквелу, элементы вуайеризма и эксгибиционизма, полиамория, секс втроем.
> 
> Остров в рассказе остается безымянным, но при описании климата и географии автор опирался на острова Вануату. Образ аборигенов и их поверья являются адаптацией к магическим реалиям и вольной интерпретацией реально существующих.  
> Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними.

# Часть 1. Остров

Все необходимые бумаги, а также разрешение на поездку удалось получить через полтора месяца после подачи документов. Официальную командировку, с сохранением жалования и рекомендательным письмом, выдали Ньюту и Криденсу как его штатному ассистенту, Тина же ехала с ними «пушишкой» или, как говорят не-маги, «зайцем» — на нее не оформляли бумаг и ее не указывали в запросе на портал; добираться до Лондона ей тоже пришлось самостоятельно. С отпуском вышло гладко — глава отдела одним росчерком пера подписал ее прошение: других желающих отдохнуть в ноябре все равно не нашлось.

«Бери летние наряды и купальный костюм, — писал Ньют. — В ноябре там тепло и дождливо (зонт можешь не паковать — первый же тропический ливень его сломает)». Тина послушалась и на борт трансатлантического лайнера взяла с собой саквояж с легкими блузками и льняными брюками, хотя на пронизывающем ноябрьском ветру и представить было сложно, что где-то далеко, на маленьком острове, царит влажное жаркое лето.

Ньют кратко изложил для нее все, что было известно об этом острове: с начала века под франко-британской протекцией, столько-то градусов южной широты и восточной долготы, столько-то квадратных километров, густые тропические леса переходят в песчаный берег, спокойный вулкан и огненные ящерицы, нигде не описанные, кроме как в дневнике безымянного путешественника, который Ньют нашел в букинистической лавке Косого переулка и со словарем перевел с французского. «Дневнику, судя по датам, шестьдесят с лишним лет, но путешественник писал, что на острове располагается деревня волшебников на тридцать домов-бунгало, и упомянул про ящериц, которых из-за огненных всполохов из ноздрей можно принять за детенышей драконов, против чего, однако, свидетельствует отсутствие более крупных особей, а также расположение перепонок между пальцами». Дальше Ньют на целую страницу приводил перевод описания ящериц из путевых заметок, а затем и свои размышления о том, к какому виду они могли принадлежать и каким мог быть их ареал. Эту часть Тина пробежала глазами, не вчитываясь подробно — на ящериц она еще насмотрится. Попыталась найти что-нибудь еще про остров, куда их должен забросить портал, но не смогла даже отыскать его на вывешенной в чайной комнате парохода карте мира, на которой пунктиром был обозначен маршрут их плавания.

Остров оставался окутанным дымкой загадочности, и Тине это даже нравилось: помимо несомненного вклада в науку, у командировки была еще одна цель — стать их с Ньютом медовым месяцем, потому что Тина уже полгода как была миссис Скамандер, даже документы обновить успела — а вырваться им все никуда не удавалось. «Ничего страшного, если с нами поедет Криденс?» — приписал Ньют в своем письме, и Тина покачала головой, ничуть не удивившись. Криденс стал его постоянным спутником с того самого несчастливого декабря, когда не умер только благодаря неусыпной — иногда в буквальном смысле — заботе Ньюта. Вместе они в прошлом году объехали всю Азию, составляя подробный справочник местной волшебной фауны: Ньют добился для него и должности ассистента, и официальной зарплаты. (А Тина даже на западном побережье ни разу не была.) И теперь Криденс, куда бы Ньют ни ехал, неотступно за ним следовал: на колдографиях из экспедиций мелькала то его рука, то голова, то он сам стоял рядом с Ньютом... Тина не хотела заранее настраивать себя против присутствия Криденса, но все равно думалось, что с таким ответственным ассистентом ей с Ньютом уединиться не удастся – даром что в свадебное путешествие пары отправляются именно с такой целью.

На морском вокзале Тину ждали уже с вещами и порталом: совсем не оставалось времени на то, чтобы заехать в квартиру Ньюта на окраине Лондона. Ньют писал, что сам найдет ее; но, выйдя из зала, где сонный таможенник поставил печать в новенький паспорт, Тина немного растерялась: следующий был полон людей, радостных возгласов и перевязанных ремнями огромных чемоданов. Тина вздохнула, повертела головой, высматривая своих попутчиков, и в море темного фетра разглядела соломенную шляпу: кто-то еще оделся по-летнему, вроде нее самой — под длинным пальто скрывался легкий льняной наряд. К шляпе она и пробиралась, стараясь не отдавить никому ноги, и через несколько «позвольте пройти» и «извините, я не нарочно» выбралась из плотной толпы и наконец увидела двух мужчин: оба без пальто — вид для середины ноября несуразно щеголеватый, особенно вкупе с соломенной федорой Криденса и пробковым шлемом, который на манер черепашьего панциря висел у Ньюта за спиной.

Ньют поставил на пол чемодан — зеркальным жестом Тина опустила саквояж, — и в следующую секунду уже обнимал жену, на виду у всего зала прибытия, которому и дела до них не было, и на виду у Криденса, который смотрел на них во все глаза.

— Как добралась?

— Могла и быстрее, — ответила Тина, и по смешку-фырканью Ньюта поняла, что тот вспомнил, как в последнюю ночь их прошлой встречи они обсуждали теоретическую возможность аппарации на тысячи километров, в идеале — через океан: все лучше, чем неплодотворно всхлипывать в обнимку и смотреть, как тают предрассветные часы и близится время расставания.

Криденс переступил с ноги на ногу — но его не заметили, — деликатно кашлянул, потряс маленькую жестянку с чаем, которую успел вытащить из кармана.

— Наш портал, — сообщил он и еще раз встряхнул жестянку для наглядности.

— В чемодане есть запасы чая, — пояснил Ньют, — нам всем хватит.

— А еще в экспедициях мы стараемся пробовать местную еду и напитки, — добавил Криденс, и Тине стало радостно оттого, что эту командировку она разделит с ними — и непременно попробует туземных кушаний.

— Все готовы? — деловито спросил Ньют, когда они свернули в пустой кассовый зал.

— Готовы, — подтвердил Криденс, бросив короткий взгляд на Тину.

Чтобы дотронуться до маленькой жестянки, Тине пришлось своей рукой накрыть их руки, крепко держащиеся за коробочку. Их тут же затянуло, завертело, подбросило — и поставило на ноги за тысячи километров от Лондона.

В первые же минуты после перемещения, когда Тине удалось отдышаться и осмотреться, стало понятно, что уж лучше выглядеть нелепо среди одетых в осеннее не-магов, чем оказаться в пальто посреди тропического острова, когда блузка моментально прилипла к спине, а длинные полы запутались между ногами.

— Вождь общины — анимаг, обращающийся в птицу, — рассказывал Ньют, пытаясь найти более твердое место, где ботинки не будут увязать в топкой, напитанной водой земле. — Так писал тот путешественник.

— Что-то не видно тут птиц, — заметил Криденс.

— И не слышно, — добавила Тина, оглядываясь на яркие многослойные заросли за спиной: в них никто не токовал и не свиристел. Из звуков природы слышно было только океанские волны, шумно набегающие на песчаный берег.

— За шестьдесят лет многое могло… — заговорил Криденс, оглянувшись на спутников, но не закончил, потому что откуда-то сзади, с пальм, сорвалась крупная белая птица и низко пролетела над их головами, описала круг и опустилась на корягу. Отличал ее крепкий красный клюв и такого же цвета перо в хвосте — единственное и очень длинное, а также — Тина могла поручиться, что так оно и было — совершенно осмысленный взгляд темных глаз, казавшихся крупными из-за обрамляющих их черных перьев.

— Прямо как в записях путешественника, — пробормотал Ньют и не глядя полез в карман, будто собираясь достать дневник и сравнить.

Птица же, низко пророкотав, поднялась с коряги и перелетела ближе к песчаной полосе у берега — следуйте за мной, что же вы стоите, увязнув в грязи?

— Как он узнал о нас? — спросила Тина, догоняя мужчин. По влажному песку идти было легче. Птица летела перед ними, не пропадая из вида.

— Мы мало что знаем о магии вне привычных нам американских и европейских традиций, — ответил Ньют, пожимая плечами.

— Даже в Китае она совсем другая, — добавил Криденс.

Тина кивнула. Из писем Ньюта она знала, что, начав учиться слишком поздно, Криденс не освоил колдовство с помощью палочки, привычное остальным волшебникам, как дыхание. Зато преуспел в том, где палочка не требовалась: в зельеварении — которому обучился у китайских мастеров, в уходе за магическими существами — тут пригодился опыт Ньюта и его умение доходчиво объяснить и наглядно показать, и даже в полетах на метле — у Тины на рабочем месте хранилась сделанная кем-то колдография, где Ньют со своим ассистентом круто пикируют и ловко спрыгивают с метел на землю. Конечно, магические практики этого затерянного уголка земли должны были быть отличными от тех, с которыми Тина сталкивалась прежде: сам воздух, казалось, был напитан не только терпкими, раскрывшимися от жары запахами бурной растительности, но и магией — незнакомой, сильной и бурлящей. И чтобы посреди незнакомого пейзажа чуть-чуть увериться в твердости почвы под ногами, Тина нащупала за пазухой палочку, и знакомая гладкость древесины ее немного успокоила.

— Phaethon rubricauda, — ни к кому не обращаясь, сказал Ньют. — Я все вспоминал, как называется птица.

— Точно, — подтвердил Криденс, — в справочнике орнитолога даже иллюстрации есть.

— А по-английски как ее зовут? — переспросила Тина.

В ответ оба пожали плечами.

— Для уважающего себя ученого важно знать латинское название вида, — словно цитируя параграф книги, ответил Криденс, — другие имена могут разниться от традиции к традиции.

Тина рассеянно кивнула и подумала, как мало все-таки знает Криденса. Немудрено, конечно, потому что не виделась с ним с тех самых пор; Ньют, конечно, много писал об их путешествиях, вкладывал в и без того толстые конверты колдографии — но не распространялся об их фундаментальных научных изысканиях. Экспедиция станет отличным способом получше узнать его — а заодно и латинские названия всех обитателей острова. Тина легко вздохнула.

Береговая линия круто изгибалась, и на какое-то время птица, мелькнув длинным красным пером, пропала из виду; Тина попыталась заглянуть за поросший лианами выступ — но ее уже не было. Вместо птицы навстречу им вышел рослый человек и учтиво наклонил голову — густой войлок белых волос контрастировал с темной кожей, ярко выделялись узоры на лице и теле: белые черточки, красные линии — как длинный птичий хвост.

— Нет никакого зелья, чтобы понимать незнакомые языки? — вполголоса спросил Криденс, не сводя глаз с мага.

— Ты у нас зельевар, — серьезно ответил Ньют. Он так напряженно вслушивался в речь незнакомца — в которой Тина не могла понять, где кончается одно слово и начинается другое, — словно в уме синхронно переводил на английский.

— Ничего не понимаю, — одними губами сказал он, оглянувшись на спутников, и шагнул вперед — Тина знала эту походку: плавный перекат с пятки на носок, чуть отведенные в стороны локти. Он излучал спокойную уверенность. Что и на каком языке он будет говорить?

Но Ньют ничего говорить ничего не стал, а продемонстрировал волшебную палочку — Тина сделала то же самое, Криденс засунул руки в карманы брюк, — затем сложил руки домиком над головой — нам бы поставить палатку.

Маг его понял и без всяких слов, потому что кивнул, звякнув ракушками на шее, и рукой указал вперед, где за пальмами виднелись постройки с пышными соломенными крышами.

Магия на острове и правда была особенной: это Тина заметила, когда попыталась уложить пальто в саквояж, надежно заколдованный на расширение изнутри. Его объем будто бы стал обычным, если не меньше, а когда Тина наложила новые чары поверх — кто знает, может и выветрились уже старые, — саквояж подпрыгнул и выплюнул ей на колени аккуратно сложенную блузку.

— Не понимаю, — пробормотала она себе под нос и отказалась от дальнейших попыток модернизировать саквояж. Вместо этого она уменьшила пальто — оно получилось чуть больше ладони и только тогда уместилось в багаже.

Палаткой занимались Ньют с Криденсом. Тина хотела предложить помощь, но передумала: до того слаженно они работали, а она бы только под ногами мешалась, ни разу в жизни палатку не поставив. Крепко натягивались веревки, на глазах поднимался зеленый парусиновый шатер, а Ньют с Криденсом даже парой слов не перекинулись, а просто синхронно за что-то потянули — и палатка приняла нужную форму. У них была возможность попрактиковаться, это точно: эта самая палатка мелькала на многих колдографиях из их командировок — тогда еще новенькая, с иголочки, без заплаты у самой двери. «Дракончик прожег, — пояснил Ньют, — и ткань восстановить не удалось». Но палатка была что надо: как следует расширенная изнутри, с кухней, гостиной и двумя спальнями — маленькими, но непременно уютными, с ротанговой мебелью и плетеными китайскими циновками.

— Принимай работу, — объявил Ньют, и Тина подхватила саквояж. Криденс тоже кивнул ей — заходите, посмотрите, — а сам остался стоять чуть поодаль, уперев руки с закатанными до локтя рукавами в бока. Зайти Тина, правда, не успела — первым юркнул Ньют и тут же вышел, пятясь, и как-то потерянно оглянулся. Тина, покачивая саквояжем, уже догадалась, что не так.

— Криденс, мы точно ту палатку взяли?

— У нас другой нет, — ответил тот, хотя Ньют, верно, и сам это прекрасно знал.

— У меня тоже саквояж изнутри уменьшился, — сообщила Тина. — Как бы твой чемодан…

— Чемодан! — хлопнул себя по лбу Ньют. — Будь неладен этот остров, если…

Он раскрыл его и пошарил внутри рукой, нагнулся, с головой нырнул в темные недра. Криденс тоже обеспокоенно заглянул в чемодан, подстраховал Ньюта, продев палец в петлю для ремня на брюках — как будто это помогло бы, начни тот падать. Тина еле сдержала смешок — и не сдержала, когда Ньют вынырнул из чемодана весь растрепанный.

— Все в порядке, — заверил он своих спутников. — Может, из-за того, что в чемодане находятся живые существа, чары сохранились в полном объеме. Но будьте осторожны, — продолжал он, смотря на Тину, — тут действительно по-другому работает привычная магия.

Внутри палатка оказалась все же чуть просторнее, чем снаружи, однако лишилась всех комнат, циновок и чудесной ротанговой мебели.

— Я запомнил ее другой, — пробормотал Криденс, оглядываясь на остальных. Тина пожала плечами, Ньют же, казалось, был полностью поглощен рассматриванием насекомого на тыльной стороне ладони.

— Есть ли у нас зелье, отпугивающее Culex pipiens?

— Комаров, — пояснил для Тины Криденс и ответил: — С лета оставался пузырек. Посмотрю, не расслоилось ли.

— Прокипяти тогда.

— Знаю, — кивнул он, уже наполовину скрывшись в чемодане.

Как только за ним захлопнулась крышка, Ньют обернулся к Тине – будто специально для этого отослал Криденса, — поймал ее руку.

— Мне ужасно неловко, что так вышло с палаткой, — заговорил он. — с ней впервые такое.

— Отдельные спальни, — протянула Тина и заметила, как тут же сник Ньют. Не захотела его дальше расстраивать, но сама подумала, что лучше бы они провели эти две недели где-нибудь на Онтарио, но только вдвоем, чем в экзотических тропиках, но с ассистентом, который от Ньюта ни на шаг не отходил.

— Мы что-нибудь придумаем, – серьезно ответил Ньют и погладил ее руку большим пальцем. – Комнат добавить, пожалуй, не выйдет, но кое-какие условия создать получится. Поможешь?

И на пару с Тиной он трансфигурировал носовые платки, огрызки перьев и завалявшиеся в кармане монетки в удобные плетеные кресла, простые, но крепкие кровати и круглый стол на одной ножке.

— Упадет, — фыркнула Тина, разглядывая покачивающийся стол, и добавила ему еще ножек. Вот если бы еще устроить ширму, да укрепить ее какими-нибудь чарами, но ведь даже с ее помощью совсем уединиться не выйдет...

Криденс появился из чемодана с бутылочкой зелья в руках — и с открытым от удивления ртом.

— Вот это вы…

— Пару недель эта красота продержится, — махнул рукой Ньют, пряча палочку, — но никто не застрахован от того, что кровать не растрансфигурируется внезапно в носовой платок.

— Или стол вдруг лишится ножек, — добавила Тина и спросила: — Вы что-то про запасы чая говорили?

Чаем была заставлена целая полочка в сторожке чемодана: он хранился в жестянках, тканевых мешочках и бумажных свертках с иероглифами — иного и нельзя было ожидать от англичанина, которому к тому же посчастливилось побывать на родине чая.

— Полагаюсь на твой вкус, — заверила Ньюта Тина, наблюдая, как он кидает щепотку в маленький заварочный чайник и ловко наполняет его кипятком.

— Тебе как обычно? — обратился Ньют к ассистенту и, не дожидаясь ответа, потянулся за другой коробочкой.

«Они здорово изучили друг друга», — подумала Тина, перехватив короткий благодарный взгляд, который тот кинул на Ньюта, забирая дымящуюся кружку.

За чайным столом Тина заговорила о своей вылазке в деревню. Думала наведаться туда вместе со спутниками, но они завели бесконечный разговор о волшебных жабах, и идти пришлось одной. Теперь же рассказала о том, с какой опаской поначалу на нее поглядывали местные, как потом осмелели, и как две женщины едва ли старше нее самой — в самотканых юбках и прикрывающих голую грудь нитках бус — вызвались показать, как устроен их быт, познакомить с ребятишками, которые с открытыми ртами таращились на белого человека. Колдовали женщины при этом громко щелкая пальцами или хлопая в ладоши.

— А еще дети угостили меня фруктами, — добавила Тина, — красными с белой мякотью: я таких и не видела раньше.

— Я бы был осторожен с незнакомыми фруктами — мало ли что, — предостерег Ньют.

— Но на такой случай у нас есть зелье, — добавил Криденс, и Тина залилась краской.

— Я надеюсь, обойдется, — пробормотала она, не поднимая глаз.

Криденс тоже, казалось, был не рад тому, что сказал: все внимание сосредоточил на размешивании сахара в уже давно остывшем чае.

— Ну что вы, — улыбнулся Ньют. — Криденс, помнишь, как нас полоскало после узбекского соленого чая?

— И правда, — кивнул тот. — Я как никогда был рад твоей огромной чайной коллекции.

За перекусом, прогулкой по вечернему пляжу и приготовлениями ко сну Тина все думала, как мало у нее с Ньютом совместных приключений — если не считать его первый визит в Америку, который стал одним большим и не самым приятным приключением, — их можно было пересчитать по пальцам одной руки. И как много уже общих историй у него с Криденсом: про них Тина читала в письмах, они же то и дело всплывали в разговорах, легкими мазками набрасывая необъятную картину путешествий, разрисованную пунктирами карту: «А помнишь, как мы в Китае…», «А тот случай с драконом помнишь?», «В тот раз, когда нас задержали на границе…».

В первую ночь сон шел плохо, несмотря на монотонную дробь дождя, зарядившего в сумерках. Тина все думала — если и с сожалением, то только самым легким, — о Ньюте и о приключениях, которые могла бы с ним разделить. Решила для себя, что не всем суждено стать путешественниками, как Ньют и его ассистент; кто-то — например, она сама, — должен был ловить контрабандистов и мошенников. И все-таки, несмотря на все доводы, хотелось стать частью этого «мы», чьи приключения можно вспоминать, рассматривая карту мира и водя пальцем с материка на материк.

В убаюкивающих ночных звуках что-то изменилось — усилился ли дождь, в другой тональности забарабанив по палатке? — и Тина приоткрыла глаза, толком не просыпаясь. Голубоватый «люмос» еле теплился, бросая на стены длинные причудливые тени. Ее спутники еще не ложились: сидели по-турецки на средней — Ньютовой — кровати, касаясь друг друга коленками, склонив над чем-то — дневником путешественника? — головы, и тихо переговаривались, как Тине в полусне показалось — на латыни.

На вопросы о ящерицах — Ньют показывал зарисовки путешественника и набрасывал сам, опираясь на описания, — местные дружно махали руками в сторону южной оконечности острова. Глава общины, посмотрев на рисунки, принес из своего бунгало такую ящерицу, засушенную до каменной твердости, с глазами-камешками и без нескольких пальцев на ногах. Бугристая кожа рептилии была гладко отполирована, натерта чем-то душистым — Тина взяла ее в руки, но тут же вернула: чучело ей не понравилось.

— Не знакомь вождя со своими подопечными, — пробормотала она, обращаясь к Ньюту.

Выдвинуться в сторону южного мыса наметили через несколько дней, когда они привыкнут к влажному островному климату и вдоволь наедятся крабового супа, которым их угощали местные, и фруктов, накупаются в на удивление спокойном океане и решатся собрать палатку, поставленную с таким трудом — «у нас же не только экспедиция, но и отпуск».

«И медовый месяц», — украдкой вздыхала Тина, бросая недовольный взгляд на палатку, где не то что уединиться с известными целями, а даже поговорить с глазу на глаз не всегда удавалось.

Палаткой особенно интересовался глава общины: обходил ее со всех сторон, щелкал широким ногтем по плотной ткани, пропитанной вдобавок такими крепкими водоотталкивающими зельями, что случайная капля скатывалась, не оставляя следа. Языковой барьер его заметно печалил: он то и дело тер седые виски, щелкал пальцами, из-под которых рассыпались искры, пытался объясняться жестами. Именно потому, что вождь часто у них бывал, никто не удивился, когда в одно из своих посещений — на третий или четвертый день — он пришел с большой кожаной флягой и одним сложным взмахом гибкой темно-зеленой палочки — единственной на острове, не считая их с Ньютом — сотворил четыре мелкие плошки. В ответ на немой вопрос — приподнятые брови и разведенные руки — маг кивнул на растущую позади пальму. Тина запрокинула голову, рассматривая высокое дерево: на самой его верхушке, под раскидистыми длинными листьями, гроздьями мостились кокосы.

— Кокосовый напиток? Как аперитив к консервированной фасоли? — спросил Криденс, осторожно нюхая белесую мутную жидкость. — Пахнет крепко.

В плошку Тины он плеснул самую малость. Она понюхала с осторожностью, и сразу засвербило в носу. Криденс, сделав глоток, отвернулся, будто бы разглядывая цветы за спиной, и в эти же цветы сплюнул, а Ньюту пришлось проглотить только потому, что вождь внимательно смотрел на него с флягой наготове — не подлить ли еще?

— Это вам не спикизи на Шестой авеню, где все разводят один к трем, — засмеялась Тина и решила не пробовать. — Закусите цукатами, что ли.

Из фляжки разлили по второму кругу, затем по третьему. Тина юркнула в палатку за новой банкой фасоли — а когда вернулась, вождь и Ньют увлеченно беседовали, причем каждый говорил на своем языке.

— Попробуй… попробуйте, — предложил ей Криденс, протягивая свою плошку, — со второй попытки очень даже вкусно.

От крепкой кокосовой настойки он быстро захмелел, и Тина надеялась, что так же быстро он и уснет: тогда у них с Ньютом наконец будет время для двоих — «ну не в чемодане же, Тина!», фыркнул в первый день Ньют, когда она предложила там уединиться. Можно будет забраться с ногами на ее кровать, вдвоем укрыться одним пледом и поцеловаться украдкой; расстегнуть пуговицу на блузке, свести лопатки, чтобы сами собой разошлись крючки на нижнем белье, беззлобно шикнуть на Ньюта — «у тебя пряжка громче пароходного колокола, разбудим же!».

Вышло все, однако, наоборот: едва упав на кровать, заснул Ньют. Разговорившись с вождем — Тина слышала, как Ньют наудачу вставлял в речь французские слова, — он обогнал Криденса на несколько порций настойки, а потом, отчаявшись наладить коммуникацию, завороженно смотрел, как вождь ритмично бьет в маленький тугой бубен, узорно украшенный ракушками — и как расходятся собиравшиеся над вулканом дождевые тучи. «Вот почему так мало дождей!» — восхитился Ньют и непременно сам захотел опробовать бубен — вождь почтительно протянул ему и инструмент, и отполированную бамбуковую палочку с массивным набалдашником. «Выглядит несложно», — пробормотал он, но парой глухих ударов только нагнал обратно тучи, которые вернулись с гнущим пальмы ветром.

— Завтра еще попробуешь, — утешила его Тина и, встав сзади, легонько сжала плечи. — Вечереет уже, вождю, наверное, пора.

Даже когда гость ушел, ветер, призванный Ньютом, утих не сразу, а еще какое-то время атаковал их палатку, шелестя неплотно закрепленной занавесью-дверью и парусом раздувая москитную сетку. По полу пробежал сквозняк, и Тина, сидевшая на низкой постели, зябко поджала ноги — несмотря на жаркие дневные часы, вечерами заметно холодало. Потянулась за палочкой, чтобы плотно завязать на ночь вход, но передумала: магией так ловко, как руками, не получится.

— Я закрою поплотнее. — Криденс отложил новые записи Ньюта — Тина их еще не читала: «Там черновик, начисто перепишу — посмотришь», — и пружинисто поднялся на ноги, завязал тесьму на занавеси, крепко затянул. Потоптался потом по узкому пространству, что оставалось между столом и кроватями, словно забыв, что собирался сделать; взялся за исписанные пергаменты, но сразу отложил обратно, в два шага пересек палатку и остановился у Тининой кровати.

— Можно с вами посидеть?

Тина убрала гребешок и подняла глаза. Отказала бы, сказала, что уже ложится, и действительно улеглась бы и смотрела на полотняный потолок, и долго не могла бы уснуть — от досады за неправильный медовый месяц. Оттого, что Ньют сопел на отдельной кровати, и за целый день им только раз удалось поцеловаться – и то, оторвавшись и устроив голову у Ньюта на плече, она наткнулась на взгляд Криденса – тот и не думал таиться, смотрел на них – или только на нее? – обо всем позабыв. Отказала бы, но что-то мелькнуло в нем, в его позе, в опущенном взгляде — тень ли прежнего, нью-йоркского Криденса? Что-то, что — как Тине казалось — напрочь разъела соль Желтого моря, развеяли ветра киргизских горных степей. Что-то, что сгинуло с волосами – теперь остриженными под ноль пять, но теперь опять вдруг стало видимым и остро напомнило Тине о том мальчике, которого она пошла спасать, рискуя работой. И поэтому она кивнула, разрешила ему присесть.

Криденс недоверчиво взглянул на Тину и опустился на край кровати. Вид у него был такой, словно он рассчитывал на отказ и теперь не знал, что и сказать. Повисшее между ними молчание, его сцепленные руки — и замерший на них взгляд, — чуть опущенные плечи снова подтолкнули Тину к давним воспоминаниям — а вспоминает ли он сам, если не мать-сектантку, то хотя бы город: неоновый, неспящий, достающий до облаков? Скучает ли по Нью-Йорку, который променял на тихий лондонский пригород? И о чем хотел поговорить – не просто же так пришел посидеть на ее кровати? И Тина ответила сама себе: о Ньюте, о ком же еще — потому что и правда не отходил от него ни на шаг, когда любой другой ушел бы исследовать берег или джунгли, оставил бы их деликатно наедине, потому что говорил обычно его словами – или о нем, ловил каждое слово – разве что в рот не заглядывал.

— А ведь все началось с вас, — выпалил Криденс, и Тина даже удивилась. — Пришли в наш дом, облегчили мою печальную юдоль.

Словечко из проповедей — помнит, значит, что-то, да и как такое забудешь? — нелепо прозвучало под сводами палатки. Оба усмехнулись — и атмосфера из неловкой, натянутой стала дружеской и теплой. Смешок не разбудил Ньюта: он крепко спал, обхватив подушку и что-то бормоча во сне. Криденс оглянулся на него, задержал на его лице взгляд – тот самый, пристально изучающий, впитывающий, шарящий, такими взглядами он ловил ее с Ньютом поцелуи, — и продолжил:

— Где бы я был сейчас, если не вы… — Он сделал паузу. Тина слушала, затаив дыхание: впервые за эти два года они вспоминали события тех дней, впервые же и говорили с глазу на глаз не о чем-то бытовом. — И если бы не Ньют, конечно. Он для меня… — Криденс опять сбился, подбирая слово и все не сводя глаз со спящего Ньюта. Тине вдруг показалось, будто она подглядывает за чем-то невозможно личным, будто читает чужое любовное письмо, будто стала свидетелем урванного тайком поцелуя. — Он для меня всё.

Он договорил и потупился, как будто смутился своей откровенности. Это емкое «всё» только дополнило то, что Тина видела с первого дня: и слаженность до синхронности, и понимание без слов, и — Тина улыбнулась воспоминаниям — чай «как обычно». Ньют действительно стал для него всем, и Криденс, позабыв или в дальний ящик закинув воспоминания о несчастливой американской юности, без оглядки рухнул в новую жизнь — жизнь с Ньютом, в путешествия и экспедиции, а еще — между поездками — и в непритязательный холостяцкий быт, о котором в письмах не писали и о котором Тина почти ничего не знала. Криденс растворился в Ньюте и его мире, это точно: ходил со справочником орнитолога под мышкой, мог с ходу назвать латинское название укусившей его букашки и приготовить отпугивающее ее зелье, мог принять роды у ниффлера — эту историю Тина слышала на днях.

Не докучливость или нечуткая назойливость, а _растворение_ – вот подходящее слово, потому что другой жизни Криденс и не видел, и не хотел. Он по-своему любил Ньюта, осенило вдруг Тину: не мог не любить, потому что тот был его спасителем, первым человеком на целом свете, предложившим дружбу и поддержку и не обманувшим, потому что даже Тина, пообещав прийти, не вернулась – ей под угрозой увольнения запретили приближаться ко Второму Салему. И конечно же, Тина тоже любила Ньюта — оттого ее внезапное открытие и сблизило их с Криденсом без слов, и чуть умерило ее досаду.

«Надо поговорить с Ньютом о Криденсе. Коллега, наставник, друг – а кто еще?» — решила Тина без особой ревности: бесполезно ревновать-то, после «всё» с придыханием, после той их сплоченности, _близости_ , с которой она каждодневно сталкивалась, после открытия – как озарения, – что они оба любят Ньюта и что его – вот странно! – на всех хватает. Задумалась впервые, в какой мере это все относится и к Ньюту — потому что подобное _безоглядное_ растворение в ком-то не может быть совершенно односторонним.

Каким-то образом вышло так, что, несмотря на близость океана, в первые дни искупаться не получилось. Сначала вода показалась холодной — Тина попробовала ее голой ногой, и лодыжка сразу покрылась гусиной кожей, — а в другие разы в густой послеполуденный зной совершенно не хотелось подниматься и что-то делать вместо того, чтобы сидеть под навесом и угощаться прохладными сочными фруктами.

«Как в рекламе туристического бюро», — думала Тина и сквозь полуопущенные веки наблюдала, как чуть поодаль Ньют и его напарник внимательно разглядывают плотные глянцевые листья какого-то растения, трут их между пальцами, осторожно нюхают — настоящие исследователи и опытные путешественники: песочного цвета шорты и высокие носки, заправленные под ремень легкие рубашки, чемодан у ног — Ньют без него никуда. И не из-за бестактности Криденс ни на шаг не отходил от Ньюта, поняла вдруг Тина, а потому, что для него их поездка в первую очередь была экспедицией, в которой нужно работать, вести журналы и ассистировать.

— А давайте купаться, — крикнула им Тина и спрыгнула с наколдованного шезлонга. С их прибытия прошло достаточно времени: Ньют говорил, что организму нужно дать привыкнуть к новому климату, и Тина, верно, уже привыкла: влажная жара уже не казалась невыносимой, рокот океана, хоть никуда и не исчез, перестал вызывать головную боль.

Полотенца и обувь решено было оставить поодаль, где песчаный пляж постепенно переходил в полосу сочной густой травы: даже если спокойный на вид океан разродится вдруг высокой волной, до вещей она не дойдет. Со стороны воды дул ровный теплый ветер, куполом вокруг ног раздувал новенький купальник, перебирал оторочку рюша на груди. Тина оглянулась на спутников — те прятали носки в ботинки и поэтому мешкали, — и не смогла отвести глаз от крепкой Ньютовой спины, обтянутой безрукавкой в матросскую синюю полоску. Украдкой, словно подглядывая, посмотрела на Криденса: в точно таком же полосатом костюме — значит, где-то вместе покупали.

— Ну, пойдемте, — позвал Ньют, когда с носками было покончено, и решительно шагнул на горячий песок. Приобнял за талию Тину, позволил ладони скользнуть ниже по крутому бедру — Криденс стоял на шаг позади и смотрел, конечно смотрел: Тина спиной чувствовала его взгляд — не ревнивый, но будто жадный. Но Ньют вдруг замер, напряглась рука: со стороны деревни к ним, размахивая излюбленными игрушками —распушенными петлями лиан, — бежали дети.

— Что они пытаются сказать?

Дети кричали наперебой, тыкали пальцами в сторону океана и качали головами, размахивали руками, изображали с помощью лианы волну.

— Что, там водятся опасные рыбы? — предположила Тина, потому что — даже не понимая ни слова — было ясно, что прибежали дети явно не для того, чтобы пожелать им приятного купания.

— Тут точно нет опасных рыб, — покачал головой Ньют.

Дети не замолкали, а когда Ньют, пожав плечами, сделал шаг к воде, девочка-подросток прытко кинулась ему наперерез и, тряхнув многочисленными мелкими косичками, остановилась, растопырив руки и явно не пуская дальше.

— Почему они не дают нам зайти в воду? — спросил Криденс, и тут та же самая девочка подошла к Тине, цокнула языком и, чуть боязливо протянув руку, кончиком пальца коснулась купальных шорт-воланов.

— Что-то не так с моим купальником?

— Я, кажется, понял, — пробормотал Ньют. Привычно попытался нащупать палочку, но она вместе с полотенцами осталась на песке. — Океан для них священен — как начало мироздания. Наверное, наши полосатые наряды придутся ему не по нраву.

Словно в подтверждение его слов, девочка ловким движением развязала юбку, низко наклонила голову — с шеи соскочили бусы, — и голышом побежала к воде. На солнце ее темная кожа блестела, как намасленная.

— Так и есть, — кивнул Ньют, уже развязывая шнурок на плавках, — значит, у них принято купаться без одежды. У аборигенов вообще другое отношение к наготе.

— Я заметила, — пробормотала Тина. У Ньюта оно тоже было особым: проработав всю сознательную жизнь с животными и, видимо, на всякое насмотревшись, он перестал видеть в обнаженном теле что-то постыдное: теперь вот уже разделся, бросив купальный костюм к полотенцам, и ждал остальных, даже не думая прикрыться. Этими его идеями — как и многими другими — Криденс, видимо, тоже искренне проникся, потому что без малейшего смущения последовал примеру Ньюта. Убедившись, что белые люди не полезут в океан одетыми, дети спокойно ушли, размахивая лианами на манер лассо; Тина оглянулась им вслед, но взгляд упал на голый зад Криденса, и она отвернулась, чувствуя, как краска заливает щеки.

— Я тогда, наверное, не буду… — начала она, хоть спокойный океан так и манил.

— А мы в Иссык-Куле тоже голыми купались, — вспомнил Криденс, — без всяких духов океана.

— Костюмов купальных с собой не было, — пояснил Ньют и шагнул к Тине — свободный, спокойный, как в любимой одежде, будто позолоченный тропическим солнцем: россыпь мелких веснушек на плечах и груди, полоска рыжеватых волос на животе. «Красивый», — подумала она и улыбнулась своим мыслям.

— Решать тебе, но…

— Но в этом нет ничего такого, — продолжила за него Тина, и Ньют кивнул, легонько сжал ее руку, потянул завязку на купальнике.

Криденс косился на них, ногой вырисовывая круги на песке.

— Ну, догоняй, — подбодрил Ньют Тину и махнул Криденсу: — Пойдем, не будем смущать.

Выбираясь из плотно сидящего купальника, Тина смотрела им вслед и глаз не могла отвести от Ньюта: стоит по колено в воде, брызгает себе в лицо, чтобы к температуре привыкнуть, — поджарый и жилистый, с яркой линией загара на пояснице — значит, работал без рубашки летом, но где только столько солнца нашел? — и со светлыми ягодицами, твердыми даже на вид. Криденс был совсем другим — белый, как рыбье брюшко, руки загорели только до локтей, а ноги — по колено. С виду немного рыхловатый, но Тина успела убедиться, что по силе он не уступал Ньюту.

«А может, и правда ничего такого», — думала она, спускаясь к воде. Может, мало-помалу так и становишься частью обособленного и недостижимого «мы»? Тех, что изъездили полмира и сработались, как срослись; тех, что, зайдя в воду по пояс, брызгаются как дети и грозятся окатить и Тину тоже, и совершенно счастливо хохочут. А насчет того, что грудь в воде не прикроешь — да неужели Криденс голой женщины ни разу не видел? Хотя, может.... «Ну и ладно, увидит», — додумала она и через секунду уже закрывала лицо руками от соленых брызг.

— Заходи глубже! — Ньют постарался перекричать рокочущий прибой. — Тут хорошее песчаное дно.

Он смотрел, как Тина осторожно заходит на глубину, Криденс не смотрел — таращился, и Тина убедилась в своих подозрениях. Но все-таки несколько дней в ограниченном пространстве палатки что-то да изменили, сблизили их, потому что иначе и быть не могло. Его пристальный взгляд если не льстил — а ведь, если подумать, вполне мог, — то точно не оскорблял.

Там, где было поглубже, ее в четыре руки обдали брызгами, а с ног чуть не сбила накатившая волна; следующая за ней все-таки сбила — всех троих, перевернула и чуть не ударила головой о дно, но все обошлось, конечно, обошлось, потому что кто-то крепко подхватил ее под мышки и помог встать.

— Надо следить за волнами, — отфыркиваясь, крикнул Ньют, но следующая волна опять накрыла их с головой, и решено было сдвинуться на пару метров ближе к берегу, где можно было твердо стоять на ногах — из всех троих плавать умел только Ньют, — не опасаясь, что в следующую секунду тебя захлестнет, и нырять, зажав нос и переворачиваясь под водой, и — ловить на себе полные искреннего восхищения взгляды.

И не только взгляды — потому что, когда они рассматривали всплывшую вдруг между ними водоросль («Ламинария, — сказал Криденс, — по-латински звучит так же»), — Тина почувствовала, как ягодицы что-то коснулось. Но не еще один плотный бурый лист, а ладонь – в воде не разберешь, чья. А потом, когда они на спор ныряли — кто больше продержится под водой? — рука опять прошлась от коленки до бедра, скользнула на внутреннюю сторону и поднялась выше.

Получасом позже они обсыхали на песке, накинув на плечи полотенца. Свое Тина обернула вокруг груди: хоть в воде нагота и не смущала, а только добавляла свободы движениям, теперь же захотелось спрятать белое, покрытое гусиной кожей тело под пушистой тканью.

— К тебе водоросль прилипла, — заметил Ньют и подошел к Криденсу, чтобы снять; подошел близко, почти коснувшись чужих бедер.

«Им это не в новинку, — подумалось Тине, — не привыкать к наготе друг друга». Она опять решила разговорить Ньюта: в прошлый раз не вышло, потому что те несколько минут, когда им удалось остаться наедине, Ньют использовал, чтобы рассказать о ящерицах — Тина тогда почти на него разозлилась. Нет, непременно нужно поговорить, выяснить все, потому что — даже несмотря на свободные взгляды на наготу — так вести себя могли только люди, привыкшие к близости — во всех ее значениях, а в особенности в том, при мыслях о котором Тина невольно краснела. Что же все-таки было между ними в экспедициях, на Иссык-Куле, где они тоже купались голыми, в узбекском поле, где их с просроченными паспортами развернули на границе? И продолжилось ли это потом, в маленьком лондонском домике, уже осмысленно, взвешенно, без горячечной романтики чужих стран?..

# Часть 2. Мыс острова

За ящерицами выдвинулись на следующий день. Вождь вызвался проводить их на новое место стоянки, до которого пришлось идти то узкой тропой, теряющейся в зарослях, то берегом, где ноги увязали в песке. Их провожатому было не в пример проще: в образе птицы он легко преодолевал большие пространства, залетал вперед, а потом возвращался, делая круг над водой. Тина же почувствовала боль в мышцах, когда и часа не прошло с тех пор, как они попрощались с жителями деревни, получили в дорогу несколько кокосов со сколотыми верхушками и отказались от сплетенных из лиан игрушек-человечков. Подкатанные было штанины пришлось опустить: за голые ноги цеплялись липкие усики растений, царапались ветки — кое-где сильно, до выступившей капельки крови.

— Ты как, справляешься? — Ньют на пару шагов отстал от Криденса и поравнялся с Тиной. Потянулся забрать саквояж, но та отмахнулась — брось, он же зачарованный, ничего не весит.

— Долго еще? — вместо ответа спросила Тина.

— Примерно столько же? — предположил Ньют.

— Больше, — откликнулся Криденс: он-то знал, возился с нарисованной от руки картой острова.

Ньют пожал плечами, еще раз поинтересовался, не взять ли саквояж, и догнал своего ассистента, который шел по вязкому песку, не сбавляя шага, и шел бы так, казалось, целую вечность. Тина вздохнула, выпустила из брюк рубашку — сразу стало прохладнее, — и приготовилась идти, пока не покажется южный мыс. Солнце успело пересечь половину небосклона и начало печь спину, прежде чем они вышли на небольшой пятачок песчаного пляжа, спрятанного за порослью лиан. Это и была южная оконечность острова.

Вождь улетел, так и не обратившись в человека. Начали ставить палатку — опять без помощи Тины: она оставила багаж и решила пройтись по берегу до границы леса и спуститься к воде. Нельзя было больше откладывать разговор с Ньютом: вот сюда, на сухой желтый песок, она и уведет его после ужина — не к лианам и папоротникам, от которых веяло влажной прохладой и опасностью, а к воде.

— Уделишь мне время? — шепнула Тина мужу, когда тот наливал себе вторую кружку чая. После ужина их могло быть и три, и четыре — если гладко шла беседа, а ведь рассказчиком Ньют был превосходным: истории его — особенно с меткими дополнениями Криденса — будто разворачивались перед глазами. И пока Ньют не начал вспоминать еще какое-нибудь интересное приключение в дальних странах — Тина страсть как любила о них послушать, — она постаралась его увести: разговор наедине сейчас был важнее.

— А я разве не… —начал было Ньют, но увидел нарочито нахмуренные брови и отставил чай, поднялся. Криденс прошел за ними несколько шагов, все еще держа в руках пустую банку из-под готового обеда; отстал только, когда Ньют обернулся и то ли сказал что-то одними губами, то ли состроил гримасу.

— Я хотела поговорить с тобой, — начала Тина и взяла Ньюта под руку, — о некоторых вещах. О Криденсе, — уточнила она, потому что Ньют смотрел на нее заинтригованно, но точно без огонька понимания в глазах.

Далеко уйти от палатки не было возможности, если только не углубляться в лесные заросли; от точеной сухой коряги на песке, на которую они присели, все еще была видны и стол под импровизированным навесом, и даже Криденс, который смахивал с него крошки.

— Расскажи мне о нем… о вас, — попросила Тина.

Ньют освободил руку и потер переносицу.

— Не думал, что ты…

— Что замечу? — перебила Тина. — Расскажи мне, — мягко повторила она. — Мне ты можешь рассказать.

— Ну, ты сама знаешь, — заговорил Ньют, подвернувшейся под руку веткой вычерчивая на песке узоры. — Ты помнишь, как он ко мне попал. Я выхаживал его, думал, что не выживет: знаешь, он не должен был выжить с его-то повреждениями.

— Ты кого угодно выходишь, — улыбнулась Тина, кивком попросила продолжить.

— Конечно, мы сблизились, когда я кормил его с ложки и учил заново ходить, когда показывал новый для него мир и учил тому, что знаю сам. Криденс меня… боготворит.

Прозвучало это не тщеславно, а полувопросительно, с чуть ли не извиняющейся интонацией. Тина поймала взгляд Ньюта — он был такой же: смущенный, будто бы виноватый.

— А ты? — прошептала Тина.

— Нельзя не привязаться, — коротко ответил Ньют. Подошвой он выровнял песок и начал рисовать поверх — будто волновался и хотел чем-то занять руки.

— Что, прямо… — Тина поняла, что в лоб спросить не может, и на ходу перефразировала, смягчила: — И... что-то было?

Ньют отрывисто кивнул.

— Это другое: не как мы с тобой, — начал он.

— Я понимаю, — не дала договорить Тина, — очень хорошо понимаю.

Она и правда понимала: недели, проведенной с ними, хватило, чтобы убедиться, что Ньют и Криденс были слаженной командой знающих свое дело людей. И легко было представить, что их связывала не только работа и взаимопонимание, сходное с чтением мыслей, но еще и физическая близость.

— Лучше так, чем какая-нибудь девица из бейджинского борделя, — закончила Тина.

— Я не…

— Я знаю, что «ты не», — улыбнулась она, потянулась и поцеловала мужа в висок.

— Тина, Тина… — пробормотал Ньют и поймал ее за подбородок, поцеловал в ответ — уже в губы — трепетно, как в первый раз. — Ты самая чудесная и понимающая.

Темнело невероятно быстро: когда они заканчивали ужин, красное приплюснутое солнце даже не касалось воды; теперь же оно окончательно скрылось за горизонтом, и с каждой минутой розовые облака уступали место лиловым, сиреневым, а те — пепельно-серым на темнеющем небе. Но и без солнца песок оставался теплым, почти горячим — на него приятно было опуститься, лечь на спину. Безветренный вечер не гнал под кров палатки, рокот близкого океана зачаровывал, а приглушенный плотным брезентом свет — его хорошо было видно с пляжа — добавлял домашнего уюта, даже если дом их сейчас был размером с одну маленькую комнатку.

— А ведь он влюблен в тебя, Тина, — после долгого молчания заговорил Ньют. Коряга, на которой они сидели, белела теперь в темноте, как остов кита; сидеть на сучковатом стволе было неудобно — и они легли на песок, подложив под голову скомканный Ньютов пиджак — близко друг к другу, уютно. — Это ты тоже заметила?

Тина пожала плечами, но потом поняла, что Ньют этого не увидит — разве что почувствует движение.

— Ловила на нас его взгляды, — призналась она. — Как так вышло? Он же едва меня знает.

— Если не с самой вашей первой встречи, то точно после газетной вырезки с твоей фотографией, — продолжил Ньют. — И вообще он меня во многом копирует. Манеру речи перенял, увлечения… Знаешь, вот как у птенцов крикаду я замечал импринтинг, так и Криденс…

— Давай как-нибудь потом про крикаду. И про Криденса потом, — вздохнула Тина. — У нас все-таки медовый месяц.

— Я помню, — серьезно ответил Ньют. — Только вот…

— Что — только вот? — перебила его Тина и перевернулась на живот, приподнялась на локте, чтобы заглянуть Ньюту в лицо, встретиться глазами и подмигнуть.

— Ты серьезно?

Но ответа Ньют уже не ждал: потянул Тину к себе, на себя — мягкие пряди мазнули его по лицу, когда она наклонилась за поцелуем, усаживаясь ему на живот.

— Ты красивая, — шепнул Ньют, скользнул ладонями по бедрам — крепким под тонкими льняными брюками.

В темноте с трудом различалось его лицо — белое, смазанное полумраком, с темными пятнами глаз, приоткрытые губы, ждущие еще одного поцелуя. Тина подняла глаза выше, где на фоне угольной темноты джунглей светлячком выделялась палатка с закатанной дверью — только невидимая с пляжа москитная сетка закрывала вход. Даже Криденса можно было рассмотреть: на средней кровати, закинул ногу на колено, читает или пишет что-то. Увидит ли он их, если отложит бумаги, поднимет глаза?

— Ты правда не обиделась?

Тина мотнула головой. Конечно, она будет думать о признании Ньюта, взвешивать, крутить в голове скупые емкие слова, по-другому уже смотреть на них с Криденсом — теперь-то она знает наверняка; но не сейчас, когда им впервые удалось уединиться.

— Не-а, — просто ответила она и потянулась к верхней пуговице блузки. Ньют следил за ее руками, затаив дыхание, не сводил глаз с белого тела, не загоревшего даже после купания, с отороченных кружевом чашек бюстгальтера.

— Ты будто светишься, — пробормотал Ньют и торопливо расстегнул собственную рубашку. Снимать даже не стал — потянул сразу Тину на себя, помог ей выбраться из длинных рукавов блузки, но спасовал перед крючками белья — и забрался руками под неплотно прилегающую ленту, охватывающую ребра, едва коснулся груди. Тина же завела руку за спину, с крючками справилась в один миг и бросила бюстгальтер к блузке. Приникла обратно к Ньюту — кожа к коже: разгоряченная, липковатая — а как иначе на жарком острове? — с приставшими крупинками песка. Они хрустнули у Ньюта на зубах, когда он обхватил губами маленький темный сосок: мягкий сначала, твердеющий от прикосновения острого кончика языка. Тина вдохнула и прерывисто выдохнула; кожу, где ее коснулся горячий влажный рот, теперь холодил бриз. Контраст кружил голову: «Да, Ньют, милый, а теперь прикуси — вот так».

Подумалось, когда Ньют проследил руками изгиб позвоночника, скользнул ладонями под не слишком крепко застегнутый ремень брюк: а как он ласкал Криденса? — и тут же само собой представилось, и екнуло внутри — от ярких образов и оттого, что Ньют обеими руками сжал ее ягодицы.

— Давай помогу, — выдохнула Тина, когда он попытался расстегнуть ее пряжку. Просунула руку между их животами, но все равно оказалось неудобно, не поддался ремень.

— Тина, — окликнул ее Ньют, когда она встала в полный рост, чтобы снять брюки, — а вдруг увидит нас?

Тина опустила глаза на Ньюта — тот приподнял бедра и спустил до колен брюки сразу с бельем, тут же положил руку на возбужденный член, — и посмотрела на палатку. Там, впереди, чуть расплывчатой тенью выделялся на брезенте силуэт того, кто был влюблен в нее саму и кто боготворил ее мужа — и Тина ведь очень хорошо его понимала, потому и после разговора по душам совсем не увидела в нем соперника. Он смотрел на них, жадными глазами ловил их поцелуи; таращился на нее на пляже, на Ньюта поглядывал — не смущаясь и не таясь. Пусть смотрит, если разглядит что-то на темном берегу, если так хочет: Тине не жалко, его внимание отчасти забавляет и льстит, и заводит — только самую капельку, потому что в таком и самой себе не признаешься.

— Ну и пусть, — сказала Тина и переступила через Ньюта, опустилась на колени, мягко отвела его руку, играющую с членом, и направила его в себя — одним плавным движением.

Ньют охнул и не ответил ей сразу. Тина ждала ответа и не двигалась, хоть и мучительно хотелось. Мысль — крамольная (Тина усмехнулась про себя), новая, многообещающая, так и зудела, как комариный укус посередине спины, до которого не дотянуться: пусть смотрит, пусть-пусть-пусть…

— Пусть, — эхом ее мыслей повторил Ньют и обхватил Тину за ягодицы, заставил двинуться, качнуться вперед и вверх. В темноте было не разглядеть выражения его глаз, но Тина знала, что оно такое же, как у нее — счастливое, ошалелое от долгожданной близости и от новой мысли, от повторенного с легким сердцем «пусть», которое словно открывало новый мир.

И чтобы Криденс их увидел — если оторвется, конечно, от увлекательных Ньютовых заметок, — Тина не шепнула даже, а подумала «Люмос!» — и ярко зажглась палочка, брошенная поверх одежды. Голубоватый свет выхватил силуэт Тины на фоне неба, обрисовал подпрыгивающую в такт ритмичным движениям грудь, руки Ньюта, гладящие ее тело. И Ньют, конечно, все понял — «видишь, у нас тоже есть такое взаимопонимание!», — потому что сам пробормотал заклинание — последний слог протянулся, перешел в стон, — и толкнулся бедрами вперед, зарываясь в песок пятками.

Набегавший с океана ветер холодил кожу — там, где между торчащих лопаток собрались капельки пота и скатывались к пояснице, — шумел в ушах (а в них и без него шумело), подталкивал в спину, придавал резкости движениям. Если запрокинуть голову, подставляя шею бризу, перед глазами открывалась россыпь звезд — яркая, незнакомая; если чуть опустить — желтым пятном выделялась палатка с отчетливым силуэтом внутри.

«Все читаешь? Или заметил огонек в ворохе одежды, различил стоны в океанском гуле — знаешь же, какой становится голос у Ньюта, когда ему очень хорошо, когда он жмурится и впивается пальцами в бедра? Вслушиваешься ли, всматриваешься, запустив руку в штаны?»

Ньют смотрел на нее из-под полуопущенных век, но напряженно, пристально, втянув нижнюю губу. Тина поймала его взгляд и скользнула ладонями по своему телу, поднялась от живота к груди. От холодных пальцев, от прикосновения к твердым сжатым соскам ее накрыло мурашками: так, что повело плечи и отдалось в упирающихся в песок ступнях.

«Смотри», — подумала она и сжала в ладонях грудь, размашисто качнула бедрами. Перевела взгляд выше, на палатку, прикусила губу, сбилась с ритма, ускорившись, дернувшись рвано. Подумала — в унисон с сорвавшимся стоном: «Смотри на меня. Смотри- _те_ ».

Ньют ушел в джунгли еще до рассвета, жестянкой чая придавив к столу записку с двумя посланиями: Тине — «Буду ближе к обеду» и Криденсу, подлиннее — «Чтобы не переполошить лес, пошел один. Найди план морфологического описания нового вида».

Утро выдалось спокойным, свежим: песок прибил то ли беззвучный ночной дождь, то ли обильная роса. До обеда времени было еще много; Криденс спустился в чемодан, едва перекинувшись с Тиной парой слов — искать что-то по поручению Ньюта или прятаться от нее — Тина улыбнулась этой мысли. Трансфигурировать стулья в шезлонги у нее получалось все лучше: первая конструкция была довольно шаткой, теперь же шезлонг вышел крепким, удобным, и Тина устроилась снаружи, прихватив первую попавшуюся книгу с полки в сторожке. Утреннее молодое солнце грело кожу, но не напекало; Тина сняла шляпу — только тень на книгу бросать будет, — и положила ее подле себя.

Но книга оказалась школьным учебником по травологии с печатью Хогвартса, да и читать на самом деле не особенно хотелось — зато в голове роились мысли, словно распирая виски. Вспоминалось всякое: и прошедший вечер — с сытым умиротворением, довольством, и невольная досада первых дней их экспедиции, когда из-за вездесущего Криденса и поговорить-то с Ньютом не удавалось. Досада та прошла напрочь после того, как Криденс сам ей доверительно признался, что Ньют был для него всем — теперь Тина не могла, не имела права отобрать его, лишить Криденса радости путешествий, общения, близости — не первой ли радости после его сектантской жизни?

Были специальные чары — про них Тина наслушалась от коллег в отделе регистрации палочек, — позволяющие выявить супружескую неверность: от них достоинство мужа окрашивалось несмываемой краской, и снять их мог только тот, кто наложил. Но к таким радикальным мерам Тина ни за что бы не прибегнула: и себя не уважать, и Ньюта, и _его выбор_ , да и Криденс не претендовал на ее место, не выказывал хозяйского собственничества. Смотрел разве что на них — без ревности даже, с интересом, — но Тина-то и против не была (особенно прошлой ночью). Было в этом что-то распаляющее, как шепнул ей Ньют, когда они лежали на пляже, укрывшись наколдованным одеялом — и песок казался самым мягким ложем.

Тогда же он рассказал ей, касаясь губами уха, что думал об этом раньше. «Представлял меня вместо него?» — осторожно переспросила Тина и в ответ услышала тихое, но отчетливое «вместе» — настолько неожиданное, что Тина подумала, не ослышалась ли? Но Ньют заглядывал ей в лицо, ожидая реакции, и даже в темноте было заметно, что он покраснел настолько, что исчезли веснушки, усыпавшие щеки. «Вы мне оба безумно дороги», — добавил он, словно в оправдание, и тогда Тина заговорила сама — позвала его по имени, постаравшись выразить интонацией то, для чего не могла найти нужных слов, но что отчетливо чувствовала — сомнение и интерес, _заинтересованность_. Мышцы уставших ног звенели, но с новой силой вспыхнуло возбуждение; Тина потянулась к Ньюту и поцеловала его обстоятельно, долго, без той поспешности, с которой они расправлялись с крючками и пряжками, пригладила лезущие в лицо волосы — мягкие, выгоревшие — и чуть дернулась, когда пальцы Ньюта обвели напряженный сосок, скользнули по животу и коснулись ее между ног... Мысли увлекли, затянули; прикрыв глаза, Тина забыла про книгу, лежащую на груди «домиком». Отвлек ее Криденс, негромко обратившись к ней: Тина и не заметила, когда он вышел из палатки и остановился в паре метров от шезлонга, заложив руки в оттопыренные карманы брюк и глядя на водную гладь.

— Мне в свое время «Курс травологии» очень помог понять суть зельеварения.

— Да? — невпопад переспросила Тина. — А вот я никогда не была сильна в зельях.

Криденс пожал плечами и не ответил. Тина отложила книгу на обеденный стол и села, опустив на землю ноги, надела шляпку — время близилось к полудню, начинало припекать. Разговор не складывался, но Криденс попытался еще раз: присел на корточки, зачерпнул пригоршню песка, пропустил сквозь пальцы — и заговорил:

— Золотистый, как и на том пляже. Мы будем тут купаться? — Он вскинул голову, посмотрел на Тину, будто не только ответ хотел услышать, но и прочесть что-то по лицу.

— Тебе понравилось? — переспросила Тина. Ей — точно понравилось: и брызгаться, и подныривать под волну, заливисто смеяться и отфыркиваться от соленой воды. А Криденс — он ничего не ответил и взгляд отвел, будто даже покраснев, потому что его это была рука — на ее бедре, слишком много раз, чтобы это можно было считать случайностью... Его, конечно его: так Тина думала прошлой ночью на пляже, об этом шепотом рассказала Ньюту — после его-то признаний, — а теперь совершенно удостоверилась: уж очень красными были торчащие уши. И на загар не спишешь: это Ньют сначала краснел, несмотря на все защитные зелья, и только потом кожа приобретала золотистый оттенок; Криденс же загорал сразу, без красноты: ровным глубоким оттенком, до смуглости — и тем отчетливей, как Тина помнила, на фоне загорелых рук выделялось белое тело, молочные ягодицы.

— Понравилось, — согласился он, когда Тина и ответа-то уже не ждала: поднялась с шезлонга, чтобы смахнуть с обеденного стола налетевший за ночь сор. — Ваша шляпа, миссис… Тина.

Криденс подошел к ней и остановился в шаге за спиной, отряхнул о брюки песок с ладоней.

— Бант развязался, — добавил он вдруг и сразу потянулся завязать.

Тина оглянулась через плечо и увидела его непривычно близко.

— Вот так вот, — заключил он, но отходить не спешил: не выпускал из рук кончик ленты, из бордовой выцветшей в алую.

Тина тоже не двигалась, молчала — будто ждала чего-то. Вспомнились слова Ньюта о влюбленности Криденса — он медлил и мялся совсем как тот пятикурсник, на Святочном балу отважившийся пригласить ее — семикурсницу тогда — на танец; и хотелось заговорить самой про вчерашний вечер, подмигнуть лукаво, спросить, не слышал ли чего, не видел? Но на это у Тины смелости бы не хватило, не сейчас.

А затем Криденс отпустил бант — и положил ей руки на плечи, легонько сжал, преодолевая тот шаг между ними, что оставался, едва ли не прижался к ее спине. Тина сомкнула пальцы на покрытой салфеткой столешнице, но не отстранилась, не отступила: некуда было, да и не хотела. Мелко дрожало сердце, но это нравилось — как и недосказанность, сулящая страстность, чувствующаяся в сдержанном жесте. Опять возникло чувство, что он не знал, что или как сказать, не был готов к тому, что Тина его не прогонит. Его внимание уже привычно льстило; Тина терпеливо ждала и гадала, что крутилось у него на языке — в чувствах ли своих решил признаться, в связи ли с Ньютом? Но он все молчал, и Тине стало ясно, что так ничего он и не скажет, что растерял всю решимость — одно дело в круговерти волн, будто невзначай, будто и не он, а другое совсем — вот так вот, наедине. «Ничего не скажет, — повторила она мысленно, — и говорить придется мне».

Тина повела плечами. По закону подлости сейчас должен был появиться Ньют — как в классической комедии положений — и застать жену в объятиях любовника. Но, по правде говоря, объятий не было — Криденс дышал ей в затылок, и только, и перебирал пальцами мягкий отложной воротник блузки. Да и любовником он был скорее Ньютовым — а о таком даже драматурги не писали. Но Ньюта все не было, и Тина своей ладонью накрыла лежащую на плече руку Криденса.

— Я понимаю тебя, — сказала она, вложив в эту фразу все сразу: я понимаю твое увлечение моим мужем и мной; я совсем не осуждаю (а даже наоборот). И добавила — только мысленно, потому что воспоминания о минувшем вечере не отступали, и Тина к ним с удовольствием возвращалась — «А поймешь ли ты меня — нас?»

Когда собирали на стол и открывали банки с готовым обедом, вернулся Ньют, и, конечно же, не с пустыми руками. Левитировал перед собой куб — небольшой, полупрозрачный, с прочными стенками, сквозь которые ни с помощью магии, ни без нее не проникнуть. Внутри носились две ящерицы, ловко перебегая даже по верхней грани, и пытались подпалить друг другу хвосты.

— Тебя-то не обожгли? — поинтересовалась Тина, когда подошла посмотреть на животных поближе, и аккуратно вытащила коробочку семян с цепкими крючками, запутавшуюся у Ньюта в волосах. Потянулась поцеловать и нашла глазами Криденса, чтобы убедиться, что он смотрит. И он, конечно же, смотрел: откровеннее, чем когда-либо (будто Тинина фраза добавила ему уверенности), остановившись на полпути от палатки к столу с банкой фасоли в руках.

— Сейчас — обедать, — объявил Ньют, успел перехватить взгляд Криденса — тот самый — и кивнул ему: — А потом мы с тобой пойдем описывать и зарисовывать ящериц.

— Можно я с вами? — спросила вдруг Тина. Ньют кивнул — конечно, о чем разговор, — и Тина поняла, что то самое «мы», казавшееся в начале поездки таким обособленным и неприступным, всегда было радо ее принять.

Всего-то десять дней прошло, а готовые обеды, которых Ньют предусмотрительно закупил целую партию на распродаже армейских излишков, совершенно не лезли в рот. Пробовали приманивать с пальм кокосы: они неслись к палочке, как пушечные ядра, и вид в полете имели столь же устрашающий, но ими наесться не удавалось. Третьего дня вечером решено было стол не накрывать и оставить до лучших времен готовые обеды, а вместо этого развести на песке костер и что-нибудь на нем поджарить. На полке в сторожке нашелся большой бумажный пакет с зефиром — в подарочной упаковке, на которой развевался американский флаг.

— Ты так и не попробовал? — разочарованно переспросила Тина. Зефир она подарила ему еще летом, отправив морем большой заколоченный ящик, полный американских сладостей и домашнего варенья.

— Забыл, — пробормотал Ньют, покрутил в руках пачку. — Срок еще не вышел, — констатировал он и, словно чтобы в этом удостовериться, с хлопком вскрыл пакет и закинул в рот мягкий розовый брусочек.

— Их и пожарим, — решила Тина и обратилась к Криденсу — тот стоял чуть поодаль, с пирамидой чашек в руках и коробкой чая под мышкой: — Соскучился, наверное, по американскому зефиру?

— Впервые только на вашей свадьбе попробовал, — признался Криденс. Тина уже успела укорить себя за бестактность: откуда в небогатой сектантской семье зефир? — однако он продолжил спокойно, ровно: — Но мне понравилось.

С костром расположились на берегу: подальше от воды, почти у самой палатки. Виднелась уже знакомая белая коряга — Тина с Ньютом переглянулись и одновременно улыбнулись.

— Хорошо, что кругом много песка, — со знанием дела сказал Ньют, — на случай, если костер выйдет из-под контроля. Не хотелось бы сжечь весь остров.

Он присел на корточки, кончиком палочки подпаливая наломанные ветки сухостоя; Криденс медленно шел от палатки — в сумерках легко было оступиться, а обзор ему загораживала высокая стопка подушек и пледов, которые он достал из чемодана (Тина раз от раза все больше убеждалась, что там можно найти все что угодно). Сама Тина нанизывала на ровные ветки кусочки зефира, разливала по походным алюминиевым кружкам заварку и разбавляла ее кипятком. Тропический полуденный зной перешел в душный, жаркий вечер. Скрипя, покачивались пальмы, рокотал — если вслушаться — океан, но маленький пикник на берегу все равно напомнил Тине сентябрьские вечера в Вермонте, у самой границы, куда они любили выбираться с Куинни — без ночевки даже, одним днем, чтобы после пыльного города подышать чистым, вкусным воздухом лиственного леса. Однажды она пригласит туда Ньюта — с его палаткой можно будет задержаться на несколько дней — и Криденса, конечно же, тоже.

Ньют, воспользовавшись тем, что все собрались в одном месте, сбегал за своими записями и рисунками. Криденс их уже видел, но для Тины они были в новинку — и поэтому ей наперебой объясняли, что к чему, водили пальцами по пергаменту, зачитывали неразборчиво написанные отрывки.

— Так вот что значит морфологическое описание, — догадалась Тина, когда увидела длинную таблицу с измерениями. — Длина мужской особи от кончика носа до хвоста… количество пальцев… Интересно.

— Мы измеряли их, когда вы по вольерам гуляли, — пояснил Криденс.

Тина кивнула, вспомнила. С двумя ящерками они провозились до самого вечера, осторожно вынимая то одну, то другую из куба, и так активно пересыпали свою речь латинскими словами, что Тина заскучала и решила пройтись.

— Включу их во второе издание книги, — сообщил Ньют, — как раз достаточно информации. Я очень рад, что экспедиция состоялась, — продолжил он, осторожно пробуя горячий зефир, — и что на этот раз с нами была Тина. А ты?

— Я тоже, — согласился Криденс и, склонив голову, внимательно посмотрел на Тину. Забытый кусочек зефира на его ветке зашипел и стек в огонь.

— И я рада, — ответила Тина. — Писала бы сейчас отчеты или мерзла бы в порту, выслеживая контрабандистов. А так, — добавила она — ее слушали внимательно, глядя на язычки пламени, — а так я с вами.

В это все еще порой не верилось: как ловко она переместилась из ноября в лето, из консервативных устоев — «миссис Эспозито, этот джентльмен — мой законный супруг» — на тропический остров, где можно купаться голышом и заниматься любовью на пляже, и где мысль «пусть только он увидит» становится той самой последней каплей.

Костер прогорал, но Ньют подкинул в него охапку веток, и он так и взвился искрами, блеснул оранжевым на лицах вокруг. Беспокойно шумели джунгли, предвестником бури качало пальмы, но непогода еще не пришла — и, может быть, так и не придет, потому что вождь прогонит ее своим тугим бубном.

— Мне уйти? — поинтересовался Криденс и закинул свою шпажку-веточку в костер.

— Зачем? — с искренним удивлением переспросил Ньют.

Криденс медлил, не отвечал — Тина узнала эту молчаливую заминку. Натянула на плечи плед — большой и клетчатый, она делила его с Ньютом, прижимаясь к теплому боку, — и вопросительно посмотрела на Криденса.

— Ну, чтобы вы… как той ночью, — выпалил он и добавил: — Пока не пошел дождь.

Свою веточку с последней порцией зефира Ньют от неожиданности уронил в костер, дернулась рука, под пледом обнимавшая Тину за талию. Она его осадила, похлопала по колену — «Не ты ли вместе со мной палочку зажигал? Так что теперь удивляешься? Говори, милый, говори то, о чем шептал мне ночью, в чем признавался — не все же мне брать инициативу на себя». Ньют повернулся, поймал ее взгляд — в глазах отражался костер, светлый карий так и золотился, — и все прочел, без слов понял.

— Ты вполне мог бы остаться, — сказал он и выдохнул. Криденс недоверчиво на них посмотрел, разве что не переспросил; Тина закивала, подтверждая слова Ньюта:

— Мог бы, да, — добавила она и совсем уж легкомысленно подмигнула — но тот, наверное, и не заметил, списал на прыгающие по лицам резкие тени.

— Сегодня? — осторожно уточнил он.

Все трое переглянулись, и Тина отчетливейшим образом почувствовала, как в этот самый момент рождается новое «мы» — на мысе острова, состоящее из них троих и никак иначе, такое же настоящее, неделимое и крепкое. А потом Ньют выбрался из пледа, накинул свою половину Тине на плечи — вторым слоем.

— Сегодня мне надо ящериц выпустить, — пробормотал он и быстрыми шагами ретировался к палатке.

Тина с Криденсом проводили его глазами. Возникшее напряжение, предвкушение — почти осязаемое, сильное, очевидное для всех троих — спадало.

— Не сегодня, я думаю, — озвучила Тина посетившую их обоих мысль.

Поднялась, все так же с пледом на плечах, подхватила пару подушек. Надо было зайти внутрь, спуститься в чемодан — только не оставаться снаружи, где в воздухе еще висел их разговор, где так и искрило от невысказанного, но совершенно точно подразумеваемого, где можно было столкнуться коленями, руками — в складках одеял, ненароком — и напрочь потерять голову.

— Поможешь занести вещи?

Криденс кивнул, молча, потупившись, и затоптал тлеющие угли, поднял оставшиеся одеяла. Над вулканом раздались первые раскаты грома.

Непогода, настигшая их у костра, установилась на несколько дней. Дождь лил, палатку раздувало ветром — если бы не защитные чары, можно было опасаться, что особенно сильный порыв выдернет колышки, покатит их по берегу. Заняться, пережидая дожди, тоже было особенно нечем: вольеры в чемодане недавно обновляли, тогда же, когда и прибирали в сторожке — там все еще сохранялся относительный порядок. Можно было читать — хоть весь день, устроившись с ногами на кровати и попивая чай — его запасов было немерено, но школьные учебники и справочники не привлекали, а другой литературы у Ньюта не водилось.

К разговору, который Криденс начал на пляже, не возвращались — по крайней мере вслух; в мыслях же Тина держала и его, и то, что шептал ей Ньют несколько ночей назад. Казалось, что непогода дала им возможность осуществить то, о чем они и говорить-то стеснялись — но ни у кого не хватало смелости начать, поднять волнующую тему опять. Так продолжалось, пока Криденс в глубине стола не нашел колоду карт.

Решено было весь оставшийся вечер играть в подкидного дурака — лучше занятия все равно никто предложить не отваживался.

— На табуретках вокруг стола неудобно, — протянула Тина, — может, устроимся на чьей-нибудь кровати?

Это было ближе к разговору, к которому они никак не могли вернуться, чем все, сказанное за последние два дня; они переглянулись — одновременно, быстро, — чтобы убедиться, что остальные подумали о том же самом.

— Можно сдвинуть кровати, — осторожно предложил Ньют. — Нас же трое.

Последнюю фразу Тина крутила в голове, смаковала, пока помогала Ньюту левитировать кровати, встряхивать большой плед — чтобы он лег ровно, без складок. «Мерлин, нас же трое».

Игра так и не задалась. Сначала долго вспоминали правила: у всех троих они отличались нюансами, потом тщательно тасовали и раздавали, а раздав, так и не стали играть, потому что Ньют случайно показал свои карты. Составленные вместе кровати с горой подушек — то, о чем они вслух не говорили, когда двигали кровати и застилали их огромным пледом, но беспрестанно думали, — не давали сосредоточиться на игре. Тина сбросила свои карты, собрала остальные, ровно сложила колоду и кинула на стол — метко, попала.

Дождь не усиливался и не стихал, барабанил по крыше палатки ровно, и тем ярче был контраст с их комнатой, за неполные две недели экспедиции ставшей обжитой и обустроенной — даже жалко будет через два дня собирать ее, скатывать обратно в рулон. Раз не шла игра, можно было откинуться на подушки, поговорить о чем-то — о том самом, — только пусть кто-то другой начнет, пусть не отмалчивается Ньют.

— Уютно, — вздохнула Тина. — В дождь всегда уютно.

— Да, — ответил Ньют и нашел ее руку. Тина сжала его ладонь, перекатилась на бок, лицом к Ньюту, многозначительно подняла брови — мы так и будем смотреть в потолок до утра? Придвинулась поближе и в самое ухо шепнула:

— Или опять сбежишь? — и не удержалась, провела языком по покрасневшей мочке, поддразнила.

Криденс смотрел на них пристально, приподнявшись на локте; глазами, напряженным слухом ловил каждое движение. Даже шум дождя не заглушил их дыхания — неслаженного, оттого и громкого, — а затем Криденс тыльной стороной ладони погладил Тинину руку, положил ей на плечо подбородок.

— Тина, вы… — заговорил Криденс — наверное, хотел переспросить, еще раз убедиться, можно ли. Он не закончил, потому что Тина перехватила его руку — большую и мягкую, незнакомую, переплела их пальцы.

Молчание сгущалось вокруг них, оплетало; Тина вдруг вспомнила электив про открытия не-магов, где рассказывали про электричество: замыкается цепь, пробегает заряд. Цепь — их сомкнутые руки — будто и правда замкнулась: от Ньюта к Тине — он все еще держал ее руку, гладил большим пальцем; через Тину к Криденсу — тот смотрел на их переплетенные пальцы и наверняка поверить не мог, что все это взаправду. Тина тоже едва ли верила — но думать об этом и о чем-либо еще не могла, когда в пальцах так и звенели мурашки, когда нельзя уже было приманить колоду и как ни в чем не бывало предложить новую партию.

Тина откинулась на спину, на мягкие подушки — откуда их столько, тоже из чемодана? А Ньют с Криденсом все не отпускали ее рук, и переглядывались, и без слов, как только они умели, одними глазами договаривались о чем-то. Хорошо, что потушили сооруженный под потолком светильник и оставили только лампу c абажуром на столе; полумрак скрадывал, смягчал движения, когда Ньют потянулся и свободной рукой погладил Тину по щеке — она так и прильнула к его ладони, — плавно очертил грудь, спустился до самого бедра.

— Криденс, — позвала Тина, потому что он так и сидел, боясь шелохнуться, и смотрел на них, не отпуская Тининой руки — «Не насмотрелся еще? Так теперь можно, правда можно, разве мы не специально для этого сдвинули кровати и затеяли дурацкие карты? Не ты ли завел разговор у костра и больше всего на свете хотел остаться? Теперь можно не только смотреть, Криденс…»

Криденс словно мысли ее прочел — или переборол первую оторопь, под ободряющим взглядом Ньюта, — потому что провел рукой по голой коже до локтя, до короткого рукава блузки — еле касаясь, и от этого особенно щекотно там, где у сгиба руки синела венка; поднялся выше, кончиком пальца обвел ключицу, избегая смотреть Тине в глаза.

— Ну вот, — пробормотал Ньют и лег рядом, сгреб Тину в охапку, уткнулся губами ей в висок. Увлек на подушки Криденса — «что ты сидишь там?» — а сам потянулся поцеловать жену. Криденс смотрел во все глаза, лежа с ними на одной подушке, но не решался приблизиться, приникнуть губами — даже к плечу, с которого съехала блузка, даже к изгибу шеи... Гладил только — их обоих, беспорядочно скользя руками по волосам, по коже над расстегнутым воротником светло-серой рубашки, по округлой Тининой груди, потому что Ньют подавал пример: ласкал Тину — грудь умещалась в его ладони — и одной рукой пытался расстегнуть маленькие пуговки, спустить с плеча лямку.

«Может, и лампу выключить? Чтобы было темно, как на пляже». Но за палочкой нужно было тянуться — совершенно невозможно, когда по телу скользили четыре руки, вытягивали из брюк блузку, находили голую кожу — прикосновение к ней отзывалось мгновенными мурашками, такими, что Тина вздрогнула, открытым ртом глотнула теплого воздуха. Это Криденс прятал лицо, уткнувшись ей в шею; Ньют целовал ее, языком проникал в приоткрытый рот — горячо, звучно. Криденс ловил эти звуки, всматривался, дышал прерывисто, загнанно — и его дыхание мешалось с их.

— Погоди, Ньют, — выдохнула Тина, когда почувствовала, как рука — большая, мягкая — тоже оттянула край бюстгальтера и тоже коснулась голой груди. — Мы же не одни, — и повернулась к Криденсу. Он перекатился на спину, когда Тина села, пальцами коснулась его лица, попытался поцеловать ее ладонь. Тина потянула его к себе — и он тоже сел, прикрыл рукой топорщащиеся брюки.

— Ты такой стеснительный… и чувствительный, — пробормотала Тина и взяла его за руку, опять переплела их пальцы.

— Он — очень, — шепотом подтвердил Ньют — со знанием дела; сбросил рубашку и уже голым телом прижался к ее спине, притерся, расстегнул последнюю пуговицу на ее блузке, спустил с плеч лямки белья. Криденс не смотрел на нее, на ее грудь — отворачивался, жмурился, только веки трепетали.

— Посмотри на нас, — подбодрила его Тина. Криденс действительно открыл глаза — большие и темные, в них Тина разглядела свое отражение. Коротко, как будто удивленно, втянул воздух, приоткрывая рот, протянул руку — грудь с твердым, напряженным соском легла ему в ладонь приятным весом.

— Ну, — поторопил их Ньют, легонько подтолкнул вперед Тину вперед.

Криденс оказался близко, юрким взглядом пробежал по ее лицу, мельком облизнул губы. Сократил последние сантиметры между ними, но потом будто оробел — позволил Тине взять инициативу, поцеловать его так, как ей хотелось — а ей все было в новинку: и незнакомый горячий рот, и полные, ярко очерченные губы — прихватить бы зубами, до чувственного, словно женского вздоха, толкнуть на спину, сесть сверху, потереться о член, который он сжимал через брюки. А руки скользили по ее телу, крутили и оттягивали соски — Ньют знал, как Тина любит, а Криденс, верно, быстро учился.

— Криденс, ты просто… — начала Тина и забыла, что хотела сказать. Отстранилась — только чтобы снять блузку, расстегнуть до конца рубашку Криденса и стянуть ее, бросить далеко. Их с Ньютом пальцы столкнулись на его теле, на мягком животе — у последней пуговицы; Криденс издал непонятный звук и уткнулся Тине лбом в плечо — а Ньют скользнул рукой выше, ущипнул за маленький сжатый сосок, притянул к себе Криденса.

— А вы? — переспросила Тина, потому что от увиденного внутри екнуло едва ли не так же сильно, как от ласк.

— А мы? — эхом повторил Ньют и кивнул Криденсу: тот подался вперед, словно вдруг после Тининого вопроса стало _можно_. Без колебаний прижался к чужим губам, обеими руками обхватил лицо Ньюта, убрал лезущие волосы — Тину он целовал совсем не так, — и она глаз от них отвести не могла, смотрела (и теперь понимала Криденса), как они касаются языками, прикусывают зацелованные, блестящие от слюны губы, как хватают ртом воздух и целуются опять.

Тина представляла их вместе, но не в таких красках, не так откровенно, не в сантиметрах от себя — а это положительно кружило голову, разгоралось огнем между ног. И она расстегнула брюки, дернув пуговицы, коснулась себя — и ее прерывистый вздох переплелся с шумным дыханием мужчин.

— На вас смотреть — одно удовольствие, — призналась она.

— На вас — тоже, — ответил Криденс. Теперь он не выглядел ни смущенным, ни зажатым — потому ли, что в объятиях Ньюта чувствовал себя привычно?

Все трое переглянулись, обменялись быстрыми взглядами — это все по-настоящему, и они правда переворошили всю кровать, покидали на пол рубашки и теперь сидели тесно, близко, приспустив расстегнутые брюки, мокрые, загнанно дышащие, с охватывающей все нутро дрожью сладкого предвкушения?

— Да, — кивнул своим мыслям Ньют и потянулся снять остатки одежды. — Кто только придумал подтяжки для носков?

— Тот же, кто и пояс для чулок, — предположила Тина, снимая брюки. Криденс медлил, смотрел на Ньюта, старался поймать его взгляд — и мне тоже? И поймал, наверное, взял с него пример, стащил и брюки, и трусы, под кровать бросил носки.

Теперь, без одежды, словно изменилось что-то, заострилось и без того сильное возбуждение: от одних только взглядов внутри перехватывало, истомой тянуло в груди и прокатывалось до паха, нетерпеливо толкало к остальным — ласкать, гладить покрытую испариной кожу, целовать, подставляться чужим рукам…

— Тина… — выдохнул Криденс и скользнул ладонью от ее колена и выше. Они с Ньютом одновременно к ней потянулись, чуть не столкнулись головами. Тина отстранилась — с лукавой улыбкой, с рукой, зажатой между бедер, — и они опять целовались друг с другом. Криденс пытался притянуть к ним Тину — но она хотела смотреть, впитывать глазами, одной рукой ласкать себя, а другой — скользить по Ньютовой спине, выгнутой в пояснице с четкой линией загара, по поджарым, крепким ягодицам.

Ньют подвинулся, перенес вес, запустил руку между их с Криденсом животами, обхватил оба члена сразу и размашисто двинул рукой. Тина охнула через прикушенную губу, напряглись ноги — но нет, не сейчас, слишком рано, — и добавила к ним свою руку, коснулась открытой ладонью прижатых друг к другу головок.

Криденс застонал в голос, не сдерживаясь, откинул голову — Тина прижалась губами к открывшейся шее с острым кадыком и нежной кожей, вздрогнула сама, когда он указательным пальцем прикоснулся к ее плоти, надавил, прижал — остро и резко отозвалось внутри.

— Не так, — мотнула она головой (так все слишком быстро кончится), повернула его ладонь ребром, сжала бедрами, потерлась, качнувшись вперед и назад.

Теперь можно было откинуться обратно на подушки — Ньют толкнул ее назад, подмял под себя, целуя ее грудь, посасывая, прихватывая зубами соски — ощутимо, так, что Тина стискивала бедрами ладонь Криденса и хотела, чтобы все это как можно дольше не кончалось — и чувствовала, что надолго ее не хватит.

— Тина. — Ньют поднял голову, заглянул ей в лицо — она смотрела на него сквозь полуприкрытые веки. — Мы сегодня…

— Да, — ответила она, — конечно, — и потянулась к его члену. Ньют лег рядом, на бок, развернул Тину и обхватил ее сзади, закинул ногу ей на бедро.

— Иди сюда, — кивнула она Криденсу — тот сидел рядом, лаская себя, мелко, рвано дышал, и Тина видела, как поджимаются пальцы на его ногах. — Ложись ко мне.

Он опустился возле нее, на ту же самую подушку, потянулся поцеловать. Тина прикрыла глаза и позволила ему делать все, что он хотел — подрагивающим кончиком языка обводить ее припухшие губы, спускаться с поцелуями к шее, крепко сжимать соски — а потом отпускать, зализывать. Ньют прижался к ней сзади, провел головкой члена по влажной плоти, вошел — сразу на всю длину, обнял ее — их обоих с Криденсом, — притянул к себе, прикусил где-то между плечом и шеей, застонал.

— Вот так вот, — пробормотал он, приноравливаясь, неритмично толкаясь — будто сдерживаясь, чтобы не кончить в первую же минуту. — Криденс, все хорошо?

Они встретились глазами над Тининым плечом, потянулись друг к другу, влажно поцеловались, зажав Тину между своими телами, встретились пальцами на ее талии — руку Криденса Тина решительно переместила себе между ног, опять показала, как надо — чтобы не мешать Ньюту. Сама обхватила его член, размазала по головке выступившую капельку смазки, скользнула вверх и вниз рукой, хоть и неудобно выкручивалось запястье. Криденс всхлипнул и уткнулся лицом в подушку где-то над ее головой, сдавленно застонал, слишком сильно надавил пальцем — Тина вскинула бедра, выгнулась в пояснице, выдохнула сквозь сжатые зубы. Ньют ускорился, мокрым лбом уперся ей в плечо, стиснул в ладони грудь, суетливыми пальцами пробежал по спине Криденса, попробовал опустить руку к его члену, но между ними уже не оставалось места.

Он кончил первым, толкнувшись так, что Тина закусила губу — вздрогнула, разом ощущая и член внутри себя, и скользящий палец Криденса, и крепко стиснутую грудь, и прикушенное плечо — горело, пекло — Ньют целовал его, обводил языком краснеющий след. Всего разом стало слишком, ошеломительно много, и она глубоко вдохнула, судорожно глотая воздух, стиснула бедра так, что хрустнуло, зажала руку Криденса. Тот коснулся еще раз, с нажимом — слишком много, слишком хорошо — слишком, слишком, — и провел пальцем по ее животу к груди, оставляя влажную полоску; сам перекатился на спину.

— Криденс, а ты? — переспросил Ньют. Не выходя из Тины, толкнул его на спину, обхватил его член, пальцами сплелся с пальцами жены — и понадобилось всего несколько неслаженных движений, прежде чем он выгнулся, упираясь в постель лопатками, застонал в голос, кончил себе на живот, испачкав их руки.

Слов, связных мыслей ни у кого не осталось; Ньют вытащил из-за подушек плед и накрыл всех троих.

— Я думаю, можно не раздвигать кровати обратно, — пробормотал он и вытянулся во весь рост, заложил за голову руки. Тина устроила голову у него на груди, обхватила поперек живота; Криденс завернулся в плед — только голова торчала.

— Он всегда так, — поделился Ньют, вытянул руку, потрепал его по ежику волос, — как только — так сразу спать.

Криденс кивнул его словам, улыбнулся, не открывая глаз, устроился поудобнее — закинул на Тину ногу. Дождь так и не перестал, и его монотонный гул и правда убаюкивал.

— Давай я расскажу тебе про планы на будущий год? — начал Ньют, откуда-то из изголовья кровати вытащил палочку и затушил светильник. — Куда бы могли поехать.

— И куда? — переспросила Тина, и подумалось: как хорошо бы было составить им компанию.

— В Индию, — сказал Ньют. — Там очень много совсем неописанных тварей. Поедешь с нами?

— Конечно, — ответила Тина и повторила: — Конечно поеду. А вы пойдете со мной в поход по Висконсину?

Потому что теперь можно будет не забираться в необитаемые джунгли, чтобы быть вместе: «мы», состоящее из троих, родившееся на самом краешке мира в тесной палатке, останется, никуда не денется, где бы они ни оказались — и в лесах Индии в поисках очередного зверька, и в лондонском пригороде, и в маленькой нью-йоркской квартирке.


End file.
